1. Field
The present invention relates to a switch unit.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a trigger switch includes a case provided with a switch and an operation part used to operate the switch. For example, the switch is turned on and off by pressing the operation part (trigger) onto an inside of the case. For example, a trigger switch controls a power supplied to a motor of an electric power tool. The trigger switch is connected to the motor outside the case by a lead wire. Liquid-tightness (a property preventing the invasion of liquid) at a connection point to the lead wire is required for the case in order to prevent invasion of a liquid streaming on the lead wire.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-206248 discloses a trigger switch in which a waterproof property of the case is considered. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-206248 discloses a configuration in which a portion through which the lead wire is drawn from the case of the trigger switch is filled with an adhesive. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-206248 further discloses a configuration in which a motor connection terminal to which the lead wire is connected is covered with a packing.
However, in the conventional technologies, unfortunately workability is degraded because of many man-hours.
Time waiting for the filled or applied adhesive to be cured is required in the configuration in which the portion through which the lead wire is drawn is filled with the adhesive. Therefore, assembly workability of the trigger switch is degraded. A method for connecting the motor and the lead wire is restricted because the specific lead wire is caused to adhere to the trigger switch.
In the configuration in which the motor connection terminal is covered with the packing, after the lead wire is connected to the motor connection terminal, it is necessary to thread the lead wire through the packing to attach the packing to the trigger switch. Therefore, assembly man-hours increase in order to combine the trigger switch and the motor.